2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Foundation
The foundation is an organisation that was founded by a group of ten people wishing to bring change to New London and attempt to repair it after the devastating Kishin attack. Slowly after time more and more people were introduced to the Foundation and it quickly grew in size. To host this amount of people they founded a base in an Unknown location in the wilderness and schemed from there. Motives The main motive for the Foundation is to bring order and stability to New London. However since they did not have any influence at the time of the attack they were forced to remain in the dark. They feel that they should be the ones who lead London towards a golden age of prosperity no matter the cost to anyone else. The only way to achieve power however would be to overthrow the Hunters Guild. Whom they feel are not taking London to the lengths it could possibly achieve and are unfit to rule. They are also against all forms of human genetic modification with kishin's and plan to eradicate kishins and cultists alike. Ranks The foundation is spilt into ranks. Each rank has two parts to it. The letter determines your position in the Foundation and the number is assigned to you the moment you join X-class The X class is reserved for the Foundations original ten members and founders. There have currently been no cases where an SS ranked member has been promoted to this Letter. Know X-classes X-03 (Lorenzo Saijo) X-04(Leon Saijo) X-05 X-07(Xavier Rosewood) SS-class This class is reserved for members whom have served the Foundation for a very long time and have demonstrated loyalty and exceptional combat skill. It is very hard to receive this rank and you could only achieve it if recommended by an X or another SS class. Known SS-classes SS-10 and SS-11 (The twins) SS-53 (Neptune) SS-143 (OdySeuss) SS-55 (Kathrine) S-class S class is the rank underneath SS. Upon reaching this rank you are rewarded with your own unique mask to help identify yourself amongst other members of the Foundation. S-classes are highly skilled soldiers in unique fields Known S-classes S-42 (The demo man) S-71 (The torturer) S-96 (Ban) A-class A class are the Elite of Normal soldiers. They are incredibly skilled and well equipped. They are mainly seen leading platoons of T-class soldiers. C-class C-class soldiers commonly serve all together as a single group. They are mainly used in covert operations and Kishin extermination runs. T-class They are the lowest of the low. Usually seen guarding the inside and outside of the Foundations base camp. They are equipped with very simple and basic weapons and armour. And aren't very skilled individually but in large numbers can pose a serious threat. Technology The Foundation has some of the most extensive and advanced technology available in New London. It is unknown how they achieved such technological prowess and its even unknown to the organisations lowest members. Rumours dictate that they. Found a new unknown element. Or they received large amounts of funds from an outside source or even they have the greatest minds and geniuses working for them. It seems they are incredibly skilled in human augmentation, a process multiple members turn down e.g. Neptune and Ody. This is apparent in X-05 and various other members have been augmented to better suit their roles, e.g. S-71. They also seem adapt at developing way to shut down all and any magic use as seen by the gem located on Ody's sword and X-05's Z-drive. That absorbs and recycles any magical energy used around him.